As de Diamantes
by LoopBubbles
Summary: Coban Tertz migra de Hungría a Estados Unidos para dejar atrás una vida rural la cual considera como mediocre. Egresado como destacado abogado, abre las alas hacia el futuro dispuesto a romper toda barrera que se le cruce, sin embargo en las puertas de su nueva vida aparece Clerfaynt Luminov, un destacado y temido fiscal que le hace perder la esencia de su persona.


_(Es muy probable que las publicaciones de esta historia sean irregulares, pero me esforzaré en sacar al menos un capítulo…o bueno, parte por semana. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y cómo no, ¡agradezco de todo corazón que se estén tomando el tiempo de leerlo! ¡No se abstengan de dejar algún comentario! )_

* * *

Las rodillas y la espalda me duelen tanto de estar sentado. Hace dos días que estoy viajando. Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero no duermo. Entre el estrepitoso rodar del tren, voy sintiendo constantemente el tictac del viejo y negro reloj en la pared. Lo escucho más claramente que en la realidad. De pronto suenan en mi cabeza las voces de mi madre y mi hermana que pronuncian mi nombre entre sollozos. No sé si de felicidad o angustia.  
Siento miedo. Un helado espasmo me inquieta el corazón. Me siento perdido y me dan ganas de llorar. Estoy internado en territorio estadounidense y ya no hay posibilidad alguna de retorno.

Yo me había imaginado que el extranjero era algo muy distinto. Pensaba que Estados Unidos tendría cielos y nubes de otros colores, árboles de distintas formas y poblado de un progreso asfixiante. Que allí todo sería distinto, sin embargo mi viaje fue una tremenda decepción. Sorprendido, comprobé que algunas cosas eran parecidas a las de mi tierra y atónito me sentí cuando millares de bloques enormes de cemento me consumían.  
"Nueva York", avisó la voz femenina del tren. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y salí al aire libertino de mi nueva vida.

No me aventuraba a confesar que no tenía la menor noción de cómo iba a comenzar mi vida aquí.

Me pareció que iba caminando por un profundo y oscuro valle de altísimas cadenas de montañas palpitando con una vida portentosa. Nubes de humo y vapor oscuro, silbidos, bocinas, luces rojas, luces azules, anuncios multicolores centelleantes, rebaños de automóviles, masas de diminutos seres humanos al pie de los gigantescos muros de los edificios. Era tan maravilloso, majestuoso e inmenso…pero al mismo tiempo deprimente al punto de querer huir despavorido. Mi cuerpo desacostumbrado pedía a gritos paz.

Era casi como un suicidio o un salto mortal loco. Aniquilamiento.

Unos años después, obtuve mi grado de abogacía y comencé a buscar el puesto que a mi entender debía salir al encuentro de cualquier joven inteligente que hubiese escrito una tesis de doscientas páginas sobre la "Facultad consultiva del Tribunal de Defensa de la Libre competencia". Princeton había juzgado mi tesis digna de un doctorado, pero en Leonard Ct. nadie creía que sirviera ni para obtener un modesto empleo, así que luego de unos meses decidí iniciar una vida en Nueva Jersey, alejado de la ciudad que nunca duerme.  
Tengo una renta pequeña y por lo tanto podía afrontar cualquier gasto que me ocasionara el dedicarme a ofrecer eruditos juicios bibliográficos, dándome por satisfecho que si conseguía llenarme la cabeza con todas las instrucciones que necesitaba para ejercer mi nueva vida enfrascada en el mundo judicial, triunfaría sin grandes problemas.

Miércoles 12 de septiembre de 20XX

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando detuve mi automóvil en la esquina de la avenida South Warren Street. Al lado de mi se alzaba la imponente construcción del Mercer Vicinage, la primera corte que tocaría mi cuerpo y mente estando en un juicio real. Me sentía ansioso, algo en mi estómago subía hasta mi garganta y se quedaba trabado allí. Traté de recordar todas mis impresiones de los juzgados en los cuales estuve presente durante mi vida universitaria, sin embargo no pude quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que esto ya no sería simulaciones ni obtendrían giros predestinados. Estoy en la realidad implacable y fulminante.

Días atrás me dieron muy amablemente toda la información de mi caso. Un hombre de cuarenta años acusado de asesinar a su patrona en Newton, Nueva Jersey; un crimen terrible ante mis ojos y por unos momentos no pude creer que debía defender a un ser despreciable, sin embargo de eso se trata mi trabajo; y más que defender, es sacar a la luz la verdad y hacer justicia. Siempre está el cincuenta-cincuenta de probabilidades, de que lo haya hecho o no lo haya hecho. Eso me alivió un poco.  
Salí de mi coche con maleta en mano. Estaba llena de documentos testificando el caso y algunos análisis que dediqué a extraer por si algo comenzara a salir mal.  
Por lo general un abogado que ya está habituado a su labor, puede dedicarse a recoger información fuera del tribunal antes del caso ya sea a través de la policía o simplemente testigos. Al ser nuevo no se me da ese estamento y debo aceptarlo aún cuando mis ansias pueden fácilmente tomar lugar de mi persona.

Admiré con absentismo los pilares blancos y luego las escaleras. Finalmente la enorme puerta en la cual varias personas entraban y salían. Era como un sueño, todo sucedía en cámara lenta porque no asimilaba mi posición en estos momentos. Soy abogado con creces, me salvé de la mediocridad y ahora tengo un futuro pleno haciendo lo que creo que me gusta. Inhalé profundamente y di mis primeros pasos hacia mi reluciente porvenir.

El _hall_ es reluciente, las baldosas de cerámica reflejaban como espejo a la gente atareada dentro de aquel lugar cuya elegancia y aire de razón engendraban dentro de todo mi ser la armoniosa sensación de tener confianza. Confío en mi mismo y sé lo que haré. Tengo mis trucos, mi habilidad y por sobre todo mi inteligencia. Nadie puede arrebatarme de mi lugar.  
Antes de seguir adelante, un hombre que bordeaba la tercera edad me detuvo poniéndose en frente de mis narices. Usaba un traje negro con una corbata roja.

-Usted debe ser Coban Tertz, el abogado salido de Princeton que fue transferido para esta corte hoy, ¿no es así?- Me miraba con una tremenda pero inocente curiosidad mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Yo en cambio a su pregunta asentí guardándome las palabras. Debe ser alguien importante como para saber mi actual situación, o al menos tener el poder suficiente para estar al tanto de cada individuo que atraviesa las puertas del Mercer Vicinage. De pronto los nervios se arrimaron en mí como millones de mallas de pesca y me inmovilizaron. Estoy sudando un poco y mis manos comienzan a temblar. Este primer contacto humano desató en mi algo que guardaba con recelo en lo más recóndito de mi mente.  
Sin saber bien si aquel desconocido notaba mis nervios, continuó.- Entonces déjeme felicitarlo y darle la bienvenida. Su sala de tribunal está caminando desde aquí mismo derecho. Entrará en sesión dentro de unos cinco minutos así que no se atrase. No querrá crear una mala primera impresión.

Tragué saliva e intenté relajarme.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Es un placer para mí trabajar aquí.

El viejo soltó una carcajada estruendosa pero nadie de los alrededores se dignó a siquiera mirarlo de reojo. A saber quién es. ¿Uno de los jueces? ¿Algún fiscal? ¿Y en primer lugar por qué se está riendo? Eso me alteró aún más. ¡Me siento como cuando acababa de llegar a los Estados Unidos! No entiendo nada.

-Puedes llamarme Frank. Trataré de no ser tan duro contigo, jovencito…Nos vemos en la sala.

Sonreí dándome cuenta de la agudeza de sus palabras mientras resolvía no hacer la menor concesión durante el tiempo que me quedaba de vida. Frank, ese hombre debe ser el juez. ¡El juez de mi tiempo perdido de vida! Él decidía si mis seis años de esfuerzo valdrían la pena.  
Respiré profundo y solté un largo suspiro. Ser nuevo otra vez es difícil, pero conozco la experiencia y tengo la certeza de que no caeré.

Seguí las instrucciones de Frank. Derecho, derecho a mi destino. Las puertas de caoba se abrieron frente a mis ojos como si me estuviesen esperando durante un largo tiempo. Parte de la audiencia fue espectadora de mi entrada y entonces todos, segundos después, se pusieron de pie.

Miércoles 12 de Septiembre de 20XX. 9:15 de la mañana.

-El abogado Coban Tretz ha entrado a la sesión.- Anunció Frank quien permanecía en lo más alto del estrado. "¡Lo sabía! ¡El juez!". Miré desconcertado mi alrededor. Mi pecho por un momento parecía apretarse y mis ojos captaban una realidad borrosa, los rostros se esfumaron y a mi cabeza llegaron mis peores pesadillas. ¡Voy a desmayarme en medio de la corte!- El fiscal Clerfaynt Luminov ha entrado en sesión.- Volví de golpe a la realidad. Torpemente adelanté unos pasos y casi caigo de cara en mi lugar correspondiente. Una mesa con dos sillas mirando de frente el poder dictaminatorio del juez. A mi lado se hallaba mi primer y quizás, pero ruego a Dios que no sea último, cliente. Exactamente como me lo imaginaba. Una cara podrida y sin futuro, resignado a caer en las quejas de la ley y que dejaría para entonces todas sus acciones en mis manos.

Al ser yo tan zopenco, tardé unos cinco minutos en procesar bien el nombre del fiscal entretanto el juicio construía sus últimos preparativos. "Clerfaynt Luminov". Lo escuché una vez…dos…tres… ¡cinco!, ¡diez! ¡Clerfaynt Luminov! ¡Un intachable abogado del mismísimo estado! ¡Una de las quimeras que se da el lujo de despedazar el trabajo de la pobre defensa que lo afronta en una sola sesión! Una tonelada se cargó sobre mis hombros; era la sombra de mi fracaso gracias a las artimañas viles del azar. De entre todos los fiscales que pueden existir en Nueva Jersey tenía que afrontar en mi primer día de trabajo a Clerfaynt Luminov.

-Se ha decidido censurar cualquier tipo de situación ocurrida en la corte por respeto a todos los presentes. Especialmente al abogado defensor.-

Las pruebas contundentes presentadas por la fiscalía dieron exactamente en el blanco. No tuve tiempo para pensar en alguna otra excusa para alargar el juicio ni tampoco se me dieron las necesarias oportunidades de romper la inquebrantable pared que Clerfaynt construía hacia mi inequívoca derrota. Perdí mi primer juicio pero al menos mostrando todo mi potencial y claro, la verdad salió a la luz…aunque no gracias a mí.  
Todos se estaban retirando ya, tal vez exhaustos de los interminables argumentos del fiscal. Mi cliente fue declarado culpable. Esperé impacientemente a que alguien se me acercara y dijese algo respecto a mi actuación. Primero Frank se paró en frente de mi y luego Clerfaynt Luminov.

-Me causó algo de nostalgia que un primerizo tuviese una exposición y defensa tan contundente. Por unos momentos llegué a creer que el acusado podría ser inocente…Sin embargo pudimos mandar otra escoria más a donde pertenece. ¿Qué me dices, Frank?- Mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras escuchaba la voz del fiscal. No supe responder, no supe decir nada y para mi suerte se le pidió la opinión a otra persona.

-El señor Tertz estuvo excepcional. Tiene mucho que recorrer aún, pero me sorprende que a pesar de sus caídas durante el caso, fuese lo suficientemente calificado para alzarse y continuar con sus debidos fundamentos.

Por alguna razón tanto elogio me dejó un enorme gusto amargo en la boca. Al querer mejorar espero recibir críticas y menciones concurrentes de mi fastuosa intervención. Todos se dieron cuenta que el nerviosismo me transformó en una presa más, sin embargo me comprendieron benévolamente como un cachorro tratando de pararse en sus cuatro patas una y otra vez. Esa caridad me pareció insolente e hipócrita, ¡soy malo! ¡Díganlo de una vez! No busquen palabras amables para tirar mi sacrificio al piso y aplastarlo con mi humillante fracaso y derrota.  
El señor Clerfaynt puso su mano en mi hombro y me ofreció una sonrisa.

-Es usted brillante, señor Coban. Espero que nos podamos encontrar frente a frente una vez más.

Se despidieron de mí haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y me dejaron atrás, parado como la única alma de la corte frente a su respectivo estrado. Esas palabras que Clerfaynt me dio segundos atrás diluyeron todo el pesimismo que se había embarcado dentro de mi ser para surcar la horrenda vía del primer destrozo. En cambio me dio un arranque de vigor y anhelos de continuar, continuar el camino hacia el triunfo y la perfección, entonces comprendí que aún después de ser capaz de sacar un título universitario y según una institución, tener la aptitud necesaria para ejercer un cargo y carrera, los errores y altibajos continúan. Hay que seguir aprendiendo de ellos durante el resto de la vida.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca. Pasé tres horas encerrado en la sala y ya era casi la hora de almuerzo, o por lo menos eso comenzaba a pedir mi estómago.

Salí por donde entré. La enorme puerta me llevó una vez más al hall el cual a estas alturas podía encontrarse un poco más vació. Citas, más cortes en proceso, investigaciones, a saber lo que esa multitud de gente que vi en la mañana estará haciendo ahora mismo. Estudié el lugar entero con detenimiento tratando de buscar alguna pista que me llevase al casino…si es que claro, Mercer Vicinage tiene uno. La verdad es que cualquiera que me viese podría asegurar al instante que soy un pobre novato en busca de una milagrosa guía. Sin embargo al ser yo un tonto altanero y orgulloso, me paré bien derecho y tan sólo seguí lo que dijo mi instinto. "¿Quién necesita comida de un tribunal cuando afuera tienes una ciudad entera?".

Antes de darme cuenta, justo frente a mis narices pasó el indiscutible aire de mi primer contrincante. Una jugada muy extraña por parte del destino que se enfrasca en que nos reencontremos nuevamente (A no ser que quizás me esté poniendo un poco paranoico.) Se dio cuenta de mi presencia apenas yo me percaté de la suya y por culpa de que él o yo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro se formó un incómodo silencio que no duró más de diez segundos ¿Sucederán estas cosas a diario en la vida real? Si es que estoy trabajando en el mismo lugar, me parece claro que sí. ¿Me encontraré entonces con el señor Clerfaynt más de una vez? A saber de todas formas si él tanto como yo tiene su puesto situado en este tribunal. No dejé que mi duda quedase en el aire.

-¿Usted trabaja aquí o fue contratado para este caso? –El señor Clerfaynt tiene el cabello rubio muy claro, una tez blanca con ligeros ápices de rosa y los ojos de un color que se asemejan a la oliva. La apariencia de su rostro me recuerda a John Taylor cuando estaba en "Duran Duran". Algo de picardía en su mirada que a la vez fácilmente se confunde con una seriedad asesina e intimidante, ¡y cómo no! Es un buen estereotipo de fiscal homicida. Pero siendo sincero, lo imaginaba más viejo y con una imagen más temible cuando lo nombraban a veces en mis días de universidad.

-Soy uno de los fiscales generales de Nueva Jersey...Me sorprende que usted no tenga ni el menor conocimiento de ello. Aún así no puedo culparlo…supe que hace apenas unos meses se movió de Nueva York para acá–Me sentí tremendamente avergonzado.-Pero si va a trabajar en este ámbito, debería cerciorarse contra lo que se está enfrentando, señor Coban –Cada palabra era tan cierta que me apuñalaban como si fueran cuchillas. Me reprimí tantas veces durante su conversación que por un momento perdí el hilo de lo que decía.- De todas formas…Su apellido me llama mucho la atención. ¿Usted es de Hungría?

-Sí… -Asentí incómodo por su rápido acierto.- Soy de Hungría, Tokaj –Mostró una reacción leve de asombro frente a mi respuesta.- ¿Y usted? Su nombre tampoco parece muy de por aquí si le soy sincero.

-También provengo de Hungría…aunque mi sangre pertenece a la gran ciudad.

-¿Budapest?

-Así es.

Curioso. Ni en mis sueños más locos me hubiera imaginado que Clerfaynt Luminov fuese también de mi país natal, aunque mayormente no lo pensaría porque por lo general no suelo preocuparme en ese tipo de detalles. Intenté sorprenderme tanto como él pero sentí como si estuviera exagerando, un torpe fallo de mi parte que el fiscal gracias a Dios pasó por alto.  
No pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al tener en mi mente a Hungría otra vez, ¡hace tanto que no pensaba en mi país! Ni en mi madre, ni en mi hermana. Fui desconectado por el avance tormentoso con el que me abofeteó Estados Unidos y al estar tan enfrascado en acostumbrarme perdí la noción entera de mis raíces.  
¿Será él otro húngaro que intentó escapar de la crisis para llegar a tocar el dulce sueño norteamericano? En ese caso fuimos dos soñadores en algún momento que compartieron la misma meta y al fin están tocándola. Al pensar en eso me sentí en casa.

-¿Va a almorzar, Coban? Cerca hay un restaurante muy bueno y no es tan caro.

No soy del tipo de personas que gustan mantener una relación de amistad con demás, por ende compartir no es en exactitud lo mío. Dudé en aceptar la invitación, Clerfaynt por mientras esperaba la respuesta con su rostro radiante de satisfacción y buenas intenciones, vino después a aumentar la expresión de perplejidad asumida por mi demandante demora y entonces cambió súbitamente a un tono de sorpresa. Tuve que actuar rápido para no crear una mala imagen de mí en él y reconociendo mi hipocresía, asentí con la cabeza. Me respondió de la misma forma dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Dame un momento antes de irnos…- Fue rápido hacia una mesa desocupada de la recepción y de su maletín que llevaba en la mano derecha sacó y revisó unos cuantos papeles. Filas interminables de nombres, más de un centenar de personas. Miró la lista de arriba a abajo, puso una firma en el extremo inferior y pasó a otro papel que tenía el mismo formato. ¿Quiénes serán todos ellos y por qué se preocuparía de eso ahora que al fin tiene tiempo libre? Bueno, existen muy pocos indicios positivos de que su trabajo tocara a su fin, y el saber que sin sus esfuerzos todo el engranaje de la justicia habría zozobrado, como una embarcación anegada en agua, llegaba a ser de cualquier forma una satisfacción muy precaria. Las energías mismas que uno dedica al trabajo se convierten en sentimiento frecuente de ingratitud y la exasperación, aún así todos luchan para continuar con el esfuerzo; Clerfaynt parecía entregarse íntegro al trabajo, y tiene que hacerlo con más empeño aún, porque "si se trabaja intensamente en algo, el trabajo viene a ser parte de uno mismo, aunque se le odie y ese algo no sea real"…o algo así una vez me explicó mi difunto padre cuando en mis primeros años de juventud lo ayudé con los viñedos de nuestros patrones.- Lamento hacerlo esperar, Coban.

-¿Usted cuántos años tiene? –Pregunté de repente con un enorme despertar de interés.

-Tengo treinta y tres años –Clerfayt lanzó un suspiro un tanto enigmático o tal vez extrañado por mi repentina fijación.- Y si no me equivoco, usted tiene veinticinco. Entró a la universidad siendo muy joven, ¿no es así? ¡A los diecisiete! Usted indiscutiblemente tiene una enorme capacidad y excelente desempeño.

Este hombre… ¿por qué sabe cosas sobre mí? ¿O será que me he vuelto obseso con la idea de que todos aquí no deberían saber sobre lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida? Es fácil encontrar esa información, supuse, aunque no deja de inquietarme. Saben de mí cuando yo ni sé cómo se llaman algunos o incluso ni la cara les he visto. Esperé no manifestar algún ápice de horror frente a él.

-Abogado Coban Tertz ¿Sabe? Me alegra encontrar a alguien que comparta la misma nacionalidad tanto como el mismo deseo de desconocer la mediocridad. Déjeme contarle que al principio, cuando tomé mi cargo como fiscal en la corte, fue de muy mala gana pues me obligó a ello la situación apremiante de mi familia. Originalmente la idea era permanecer como abogado, salvar a los que lo merecían y en seguida zafarme rápidamente antes de que otros más necesitaran mis trabajos de salvamiento. El Mercer Vicinage no era para mí sino un edificio más que me sostenía bajo su frío brazo entremedio de sus más recónditas esquinas para pasar ese mismo sustento a mi familia…pero al parecer ello sin duda no bastaba para hacerme respetar según la opinión de muchos. Luego…cuando empecé a atender las cosas personalmente descubrí…

-El sentido de la responsabilidad, señor Clerfaynt…¿no es así? ¡Claro! Siendo usted fiscal, obviamente su remuneración es superior a la de cualquier abogado que trabaja para el gobierno…Yo también he pensado en convertirme en fiscal más adelante. El ser abogado no me satisface del todo.

Me tomó de sorpresa que Clerfaynt me diese unas suaves palmadas en la espalda mientras reía. No le quise preguntar el por qué, la respuesta parecía para ambos muy obvia.


End file.
